Borg philosophy
"Why do you resist? We only wish to raise quality of life, for all species." :"I like my 'species' the way it is!" :"A narrow vision." ::- Locutus of Borg, Worf ( ) The philosophy of the Borg Collective can be summarized as a determination to use any methods necessary in order to pursue a perceived state of perfection. Toward this end, the Borg, originating as wholly organic lifeforms, augmented themselves, beginning just after birth, with synthetic systems and organs, allowing them to achieve heights of physical and intellectual capacity undreamed of by most purely biological species. Assimilation, occasionally of individuals but regularly on a mass scale, of other lifeforms whose physiologically and technologically distinct advantages they deem remarkable, was undertaken in order to acquire those traits and distribute them to all throughout the Collective. In so doing, the Borg sought to bring both themselves and those assimilated closer to perfection. When summarizing this worldview and its effects in a general terminology, the entity Q described the Borg as "the ultimate users," and their chosen targets for assimilation as things "they can consume." ( ); ( ) Assimilation of Other Species The Borg viewed the significant practical benefits conferred by assimilation as desirable and genuinely failed to comprehend what they saw as the narrow-minded resistance shown toward it by other species. Freedom, self-determination, and individual rights were viewed as archaic concepts necessary only to less advanced, authority-driven cultures. ( ) While working towards this state, there were incidents where certain species were been rejected by the Borg for assimilation, for fear of detracting from their goal, and others involving the specific targeting of a species considered especially qualified to assist in achieving it. The Kazon species of the Delta Quadrant were an example of this; as former Borg Seven of Nine later commented to crewman Neelix, "Their biological and technological distinctiveness was unremarkable; they were unworthy of assimilation." Jean-Luc Picard viewed the Human race as an example of a species desirable for assimilation, believing his assimilation to have been an attempt "...to bridge the gulf between Humanity and the Borg." ( ; ) Quasi-Religious/Spiritual Aspect The Borg considered Particle 010, known as the Omega molecule to Starfleet, to be an expression of perfection, in effect a technological "holy grail" and were willing to pay any price to assimilate it. The only current or former member of the Collective known to have witnessed this perfection was Seven of Nine, who saw the spontaneous stabilization of several Omega molecules in a Harmonic resonance chamber aboard the USS Voyager, an experience Kathryn Janeway subsequently claimed to have been the equivalent of a spiritual experience for Seven. ( ) Morality and Ethics The Borg were essentially amoral, neither wishing to inflict undue pain upon others nor hesitating to do so when necessary. According to Arturis, whose people had been mostly assimilated (ie, destroyed) by the Borg, they were no more guilty than a "force of nature." ( ) When discussing their alliance with the Borg in their war with Species 8472, Chakotay made a similar reference to the amoral nature of the Borg by telling the story of the scorpion and the fox. ( ). He likened the Borg's inability to embrace traditional morals such as trust as mere morally-neutral artifact of their nature. Unlike most other belligerent species, the Borg did not invest themselves emotionally in their conflicts: in all their conquests they displayed a straightforward, dispassionate goal of assimilating other species to add to their own perfection. In fact, they would ignore "enemy" ships and individuals unless they perceived them to be either a threat or useful for assimilation. ( ; ; et al.) The Borg did not seek revenge or desire to settle vendettas against others. This dispassion, while in some ways preferable to an enemy who wishes to extract revenge, torture, or pain upon its enemies, nonetheless added to most humanoids' perception of the Borg as an emotionless, mechanistic species and added an unsettling quality to them: though the Borg did not go out of their way to inflict harm or barbarity, it was not possible to appeal to them for compassion, reason, or other typical, humanoid characteristics. An example of this was their lack of interest to destroy the Kazon species and seize their (unsatisfactory but still numerous) assets and population, as mentioned above. This was also demonstrated when Captain Janeway attempted to forge a temporary alliance with the Borg that would have been mutually beneficial to both during the Borg's war with Species 8472: the Borg were unable to resist their tendency to attempt to assimilate Voyager, even though it was not in their best long-term interest. ( ) Appendices Background Locutus of Borg told Worf that the Borg sought to improve the quality of life for all species. Seven of Nine in , however, provided a different explanation when she described the Borg's lack of desire to assimilate the (apparently unworthy) Kazon species. Her statements indicated that the Borg were only interested in assimilating species that they believed would improve their own technological and biological distinctiveness in their quest for perfection. A complete understanding, however, of Borg theories on such advancement is difficult to attain from the few on-screen comments regarding the matter. A possible reconciling interpretation is that the Borg believe in the ultimate gain for species otherwise deemed unworthy of assimilation via the ultimate, perfecting growth of the Collective. Parallels to Transhumanism Borg philosophy itself has a real-world parallel in , the belief that humans should use technological means, such as genetic engineering, cloning, and cybernetics, to enhance themselves and thus theoretically "evolve" towards increased biological longevity and prosperity. Current Transhumanist philosophies, however, do not advocate such a change using the violent methods of forced and compressed evolution as advocated by the Borg. External links * * Philosophy Category:Philosophy